The Maid
by Rafika
Summary: berniat membantu orang yang telah banyak membantunya, ternyata membantu untuk menjadi pembantu. Nah loh? Bingung kan? apalagi menjadi pembantu dari seseorang yang tidak hinata duga! Membuat hinata lebih mengenal orang itu. /Read and Review ?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : cerita monoton, garing, gaje, miss typo bertebaran, banyak kekurangan, karakter OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kejadian, alur, tempat, mohon maaf itu bersifat tidak sengaja. Cerita ini memang ide yang muncul dari pemikiranku. Dimohon tinggalkan jejak ya. Terima kritik, saran,komentar, dan masukan. Makasih **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Maid**

**Chapter 1**

Terlihat gadis bersurai indigo terdiam sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku tebal di hadapannya yang berjudul 'jacatra secret' di taman sekolah. Gadis itu, Hinata, memang lebih suka menyendiri di taman yang jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa lainnya pada jam istirahat karena yang lain lebih memilih ke kantin atau memakan bentou-nya di kelas.

"AAAAAAA" terdengar teriakkan para gadis di area sekolah. Ketenangan yang diharapkan Hinata dengan membaca di taman sekolah sepertinya salah. Tanpa menengok pun Hinata tahu apa yang membuat para siswi di sekolahnya itu histeris, siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"AAAAA SASUKEE-KUUUN" teriakan dengan suara manja – dipaksakan—makin terdengar walaupun yang diteriaki namanya tidak menggubris. Ya, Sasuke uchiha. Selebritis muda yang sedang naik daun. Karena bakatnya dalam bidang akting dan musik. Dan karena kesibukan dengan pekerjaannya itu, Sasuke hanya beberapa kali hadir ke sekolah. Pihak sekolah tidak keberatan, apalagi mengingat prestasi Sasuke yang tidak pernah turun dan mengharumkan nama sekolah.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Pergi dari taman mungkin pilihan yang paling baik. Apalagi melihat semakin banyak siswi yang mengkerubungi senpai-nya yang jarang menampakkan mukanya di sekolah . ya, Hinata kelas dua dan Sasuke kelas tiga. Tanpa buang waktu Hinata berjalan menuju satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin memberikannya ketenangan, perpustakaan.

"Woi Temeee!" . terlihat pria berkulit tan bengan rambut pirang jabrik sedang berjalan menuju Sasuke. Hinata menoleh, ia mengenali suara ini. Sasuke dan Naruto selalu bersama sejak kecil, walaupun orang-orang lebih banyak menyukai Sasuke, tapi Hinata lebih tertarik pada Naruto. Melihat senyum pria itu, Naruto, Hinata tersipu. Senyum sepertinya tidak pernah hilang dari wajah Naruto, dan Naruto selalu bersemangat setiap saat. Naruto dan Sasuke merupakan senpai Hinata sejak smp. Dan salah satu alasan Hinata masuk ke konoha international high school adalah Naruto. Walaupun tidak pernah menyatakn cintanya, Hinata merasa cukup hanya dengan memandangi Naruto. Tanpa Hinata sadari, sepasang mata onyx memandang tidak suka pada perubahan warna di wajah Hinata karena melihat Naruto.

SKIP TIME

Hinata menyusuri jalan menuju flatnya setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Dia tinggal di sebuah flat yang terpisah dari orangtuanya. Memilih sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto membuatnya harus berpisah dengan orangtuanya yang memiliki bisnis di daerah sunagakure. Memang awalnya ayahnya yang over-protektif tidak mengijinkan Hinata tinggal terpisah di konoha. Hinata harus tinggal di apartemen yang dibelikan ayahnya, membawa pembantu untuk menurusnya dan diantar jemput oleh supir. Tentu saja Hinata menolak, bagaimana dia bisa mandiri dengan cara seperti itu?setelah perdebatan panjang dengan ayahnya, akhirnya syarat yang diajukan ayahnya adalah tinggal di apartemen dan ditemani oleh anak dari bawahan ayahnya yang bernama Konan yang memang berkuliah di konoha.

Hinata sampai di sebuah gedung yang bisa dibilang biasa saja, tidak terlihat mewah dan tidak terlihat kumuh. Itu persyaratan dari Hinata pada ayahnya agar tidak membelikan apartemen yang terlalu mewah. Hinata memasuki lift dan menekan tombol yang menunjukan angka delapan.

'ting' pintu lift terbuka dan menunjukan jalan pada sebuah pintu bertuliskan angka 1803. "Konan-nee sepertinya tidak pergi kuliah" batin Hinata setelah menyadari pintu apartement yang tidak terkunci.

"Konan-nee?" Hinata memanggil Konan, terlihat keadaan apartemen yang agak berantakan, dan suara riuh. Hinata mendekati sumber suara riuh yang ternyata kamar Konan. Saat dilihat, keadaan kamar Konan lebih berantakan dan Konan sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam kopernya dengan terburu-buru. Konan yang menyadari kehadiran Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya sesaat, lalu menghela nafas "Hinata, maafkan aku, aku harus pergi. Penyakit ibuku kambuh. Kau tahu, semenjak ayahku meninggal tidak ada yang menjaganya jika paling lama seminggu," ibu Konan memang memiliki penyakit ginjal, dan semenjak ayahnya yang merupakan bahawah ayah Hinata meninggal Konan lah yang kadang mengurusnya. Walaupun ayah Hinata memberi tunjangan pada keluarga Konan sebagai tanda terimakasih atas pengabdian ayah Konan, Konan ingin membiayai kuliahnya sendiri dengan bekerja part time.

"tenang saja nee-chan. Dengan siapa nee-chan ke suna? Sebaiknya aku suruh seseorang menjemputmu saja"

"aku diantar Pein, kau tidak perlu repot Hinata-chan" sambil kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

"apa ada hal lain yang bisa kubantu nee-chan?" Tanya Hinata, membuat Konan kembali menghentikkan aktifitasnya.

"Hinata-chan?..." Tanya Konan ragu-ragu,

"hm? Katakana saja nee-chan, apa yang bisa kubantu.." Hinata melihat keragu-raguan Konan yang akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"sebenarnya.." Konan tidak berani meminta bantuan Hinata yang sudah banyak berjasa juga untuk dia dan keluarganya.

"hmm? Tidak usah sungkan nee-chan" Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Konan bahwa ia bisa membantu Konan.

" sebenarnya aku baru saja mendaftar sebagai seorang pembantu. Gaji disana cukup besar karena pelanggan agen itu adalah orang terkenal.."

" harusnya aku mulai bekerja besok, jam kerjanya dari jam empat sore sampai delapan malam. Hanya membersihkan rumah kok…"

"tapi, kalau aku tidak datang di hari pertama bekerja aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaan ini.." Konan makin kesulitan menyambung kalimatnya,

"aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk menggantikanku selama aku pergi, paling lama seminggu kok Hinata-chaan" Konan menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada memohon pada Hinata.

"tenang saja nee-chan tidak perlu khawatir, aku mau menggantikan kok" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum, membuat Konan lega.

"tapi aku mohon kau jangan mengatakan kalau kau pengganti, aku takut mereka kecewa karena di hari pertama aku sudah mengandalkan orang lain. "

"tenang saja, nee-chan tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang sebaiknya cepat-cepat bersiap, agar saat Pein datang nee-chan langsung berangkat." Hinata kembali tersenyum, membuat Konan ikut tersenyum lega.

"terima kasih Hinata, kau memang baik sekali, maafkan aku selalu merepotkanmu," Konan berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya 90°.

Hinata berdiri, di depan sebuah rumah mewah dengan gaya minimalis. Dengan modal alamat dan kunci rumah yang diberikan Konan, Hinata pergi ke rumah ini. Menurut informasi yang didapat Hinata dari Konan, pemilik rumah biasanya pulang malam. Jadi kemungkinan besar Hinata tidak akan bertemu dengan pemilik rumah yang merupakan orang sibuk. Konan sendiri tidak mengetahui apa pekerjaan pemilik rumah karena dia hanya diberi sedikit informasi oleh agennya.

Saat memasuki rumah tersebut, semakin terasa kemewahan dengan aksen minimalis yang ditonjolkan namun terlihat eksklusif. Hinata segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam maid. Membereskan beberapa barang yang tercecer, mengelap debu-debu, dan merapikan beberapa sudut ruangan yang cukup berantakan.

Hinata terlalu asik melakukan pekerjaanya sampai tidak menyadari sang pemilik rumah dan manajernya memasuki rumah.

"wah, sepertinya pembantu yang kuminta sudah datang." Ucap Kakashi saat melihat keadaan rumah lebih baik dari biasanta, membuat pemuda berambut raven disebelahnya menoleh padanya.

"siapa yang mengijinkanmu membuat orang lain masuk ke dalam rumahku?" ujar Sasuke, si pemuda tersebut.

"apa kau tidak risih melihat rumah yang kau beli dengan keringatmu ini berantakan? Sudahlah, lagi pula agen pembantu ini sudah professional. Mereka meyakinkan pembantunya tidak akan mencampuri dan menyebarkan hal yang bersifat pribadi. Lagi pula mereka hanya disini hingga pukul delapan malam." Tutur Kakashi yang melihat raut kekesalan di wajah artis asuhannya tersebut.

"hn, terserahmu lah." Sasuke malas menanggapi ucapan Kakashi. Sasuke sudah terlalu lelah, ia merebahkan tubuh di sofa empuknya, melirik jam dinding yang terpajang menunjukkan waktu pukul setengah Sembilan malam.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian kasual menghampiri Kakashi, "a-aku pe-pemmbantu baru disini, mo-mohon bantuannya ." ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya 90°.

Sasuke yang sudah memejamkan matanya kembali membuka matanya untuk melihat sosok yang berbicara terbata, seperti orang yang dikenalnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat gadis yang sempat mengganggu pikirannya sejak siang tadi berada di rumahnya, dan mengaku sebagai pembantunya!

"Hinata?" ucap Sasuke lirih, namun dapat didengar oleh dua mahluk lain yang berada di uangan tersebut.

"U-u-uuchiha senpai?" Hinata tidak terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Tidak menyangka pria di depannya adalah pemilik rumah yang akan diurusnya selama seminggu ini.

"kau? Bekerja sebagai pembantu?" Sasuke heran melihat Hinata berada di rumahnya menjadi pembantu. Dia tahu Hinata bukanlah orang tidak mampu, sangat mampu malah.

"jadi ini Hinata yang itu?" ucap Kakashi, membuat Sasuke yang tadinya masih heran melihat Hinata membelalakan matanya, dan Hinata menatap Kakashi bingung. Sasuke dengan indahnya memberikan death glare pada Kakashi yang memasang senyum lebar saat menyadari salah berucap. Hinata yang merasakan hawa tidak enak dari kedua pria di hadapannya berpikir untuk segera pamit.

"uchiha-senpai, dan tuan.."

"Kakashi saja" ucap Kakashi.

"Kakashi, saya pamit. Terima kasih" tanpa menunggu respon kedua pria tersebut Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan rumah itu. Hinata terlalu panik. "Bagaimana bisa dia malah bertemu dengan senpai-nya itu sebagai majikannya? Apa saja yang akan dia lewati seminggu ini? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Mengingat gossip yang mengatakan Sasuke adalah pria yang suka mempermainkan wanita dan (ehem) mesum? Semoga saja Sasuke akan sibuk seminggu ini hingga mereka tidak akan sering bertemu." Batin Hinata

"jadi gadis itu yang sering membuatmu uring-uringan dan melampiaskannnya pada gadis lain eh?menarik." ucap Kakashi sambil mnyeringai pada Sasuke yang terlihat seperti berpikir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : cerita monoton, garing, gaje, miss typo bertebaran, banyak kekurangan, karakter OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kejadian, alur, tempat, mohon maaf itu bersifat tidak sengaja. Cerita ini memang ide yang muncul dari pemikiranku. Dimohon tinggalkan jejak ya. Terima kritik, saran,komentar, dan masukan. Makasih **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Maid**

**Chapter 2**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.35 pagi. Matahari masih belum begitu menampakkan cahayanya, dan sebagian orang mungkin masih sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kegiatan yang akan dilakukannnya hari ini. Namun tidak dengan Hinata, dia telah menapakkan kakinya menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya. Terlalu pagi? Memang sengaja Hinata berangkat ke sekolah sepagi itu, berusaha meminimalisir kemungkinan bertemu dengan orang-orang disekolahnya. Karena pertemuannya dengan majikan sementaranya, membuat Hinata paranoid ada warga sekolah ada yang mengetahui pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Bukan karena malu, tapi takut diserbu oleh para fans Sasuke yang fanatik. Bukan rahasia jika para fans Sasuke yang fanatik itu rela melakukan apa saja saat mereka cemburu.

Hinata mempercepat jalannya saat memasuki gerbang sekolah. Setelah memasukki kelas berplang 2-A Hinata menuju meja paling pojok sebelah kiri, tempat yang membuatnya jarang terlihat dari luar kelas. Satu-persatu siswa yang sekelas dengannya memasuki kelas 2-A, mereka semua tampak bersikap seperti biasa, mengacuhkan keberadaan Hinata. Hinata merasa sangat bodoh, untuk apa dia pergi pagi-pagi? Toh akhirnya dia belajar dengan warga sekolah lainnya bukan?

SKIP TIME

Hinata memusatkan pendangannya pada buku tebalnya, yang kini berjudul 'The Lost Symbol' . Hinata sengaja menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan sambil memakan bentou-nya.

"Kriiiing" terdengar bunyi bell yang menunjukkan jam istirahat berakhir. Hinata segera menutup bukunya dan menunggu koridor lebih sepi untuk berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"untung tinggal satu jam lagi" Hinata merasa lega, kekhawatirannya memang berlebihan, padahal Hinata sendiri tahu Sasuke bukanlah orang yang akan memberikan informasi tidak penting pada orang lain. Tapi Hinata masih takut jika harus bertemu Sasuke, dia masih belum mempersiapkan jawaban jika Sasuke bertanya banyak hal tentang pekerjaannya.

Karena terlalu asik melamun, Hinata tidak menyadari ada dua tangan kokoh yang menariknya menuju gudang yang menyimpan peralatan olahraga yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Sasuke's POV

Nah, itu dia. Aku sengaja ke sekolah hari ini untuk mencarinya, karena sepertinya jadwalku hari ini cukup padat. Kenapa dia terlihat melamun? Lebih baik kutarik dia saja. Walau sudah sepi, tidak tertutup kemungkinan ada yang melihatnya.

Dia terlihat tersentak, wajahnya terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba menarik kedua tangannya menuju gudang. Aku menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding, mengunci gerakannya dengan kedua tanganku yang berada di samping kedua lengannya. "kenapa kau terlihat takut hmm? Mukamu pucat." Kataku sambil mengangkat dagunya dengan sebelah tanganku. Mungkin jika salah satu dari fangirl-ku mukanya akan merona. Tapi tidak dengannya, mukanya malah semakin pucat dan terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Huh, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Dari dulu memang dia tidak bisa kutebak. Dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan ketertarikannya yang memiliki banyak kelebihan dibandingkan si dobe yang berisik itu. Aku melonggarkan kuncianku terhadap tubuhnya, terlihat dia menghela nafas. Sepertinya mengganggunya dengan cara seperti itu bukan membuatnya menyukaiku malah membenciku. Oke, aku harus kembali pada tujuan awal, menanyakannya tentang sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran sejak tadi malam.

"kanapa kau bekerja sebagai pembantu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat sedingi mungkin. Dia tampak berpikir, membuatku gemas dengan wajah imutnya itu.

"mmm, a-ano u-uchiha-senpai.. mmm, aku ingin belajar mandiri seperti u-uchiha senpai yang menghasilkan uang dengan keringat sendiri setelah tidak tinggal dengan orangtua." Dia mengatakannya dengan cukup cepat. Membuatku berpikir, apa benar dia meneladaniku yang memang hidup dengan uang hasil keringat sendiri seperti yang dia katakan?

Drrt drrt drrt

Terasa getaran yang berasal dari saku seragamku, yang ternyata adalah telepon genggamku. Hah, kakashi ternyata. Dia memang paling pintar mengganggu orang. Sepertinya aku harus menunda melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya pada Hinata.

"hn? Kau masih disini? Pergilah, jangan lupa kerumahku sore ini" kataku pada Hinata yang masih kaku di hadapanku. Dia langsung pergi setelah kupersilahkan. Kenapa dia sepertinya takut sekali denganku? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?

"hn? Iya kakashi? Hn, sebentar lagi aku berangkat.."

Normal POV

"Kami-samaaaaa, mengapa Sasuke datang di saat yang tidak tepat begitu? Untung saja jawaban spontanku tidak begitu dipermasalahkan olehnya. Aura yang dia keluarkan sangat dingin, membuatku takut, semoga jadwalnya selalu penuh biar aku tidak usah bertemu dengannya." Batin Hinata sambil bergegas menuju kelasnya dengan langkah cepat. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke tadi, dan karena Sasuke juga, kemungkinan Hinata dimarahi Kurenai-sensei karena telat masuk ke kelas.

Skip time

Setelah bel yang menandakan seluruh kegiatan di sekolah berakhir Hinata segera menuju rumahnya untuk bersiap menjalani pekerjaan sementaranya sebagai pembantu. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju rumah majikannya, berharap majikannya tidak ada di rumah dan tidak cepat kembali pulang. Setelah sampai di rumah mewah yang pernah dia kunjungi sebelumnya, Hinata bergegas masuk dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam maid-nya. Membersihkan toilet, merapikan segala ruangan, menyiram tanaman dan mengurus beberapa hewan peliharaan dilakukan Hinata. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 18.10, namun terdengar suara orang yang membuka pintu rumah tersebut dari luar. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya. Nampaknya doa Hinata tidak dikabulkan kami-sama.

Sasuke's POV

Setelah memarkir mobil, aku langsung menuju ke dalam rumah. Seperti dugaanku, Hinata sudah ada di rumah. Pintu tidak terkunci. Aku rela menyetir sendiri walaupun dalam keadaan lelah total seperti ini asalkan kakashi yang biasanya yang merangkap menjadi supirku tidak menggangguku. Hari ini aku sengaja melakukan semua pemotretan, wawancara dan segala kegiatan lainnya dengan sebaik-baiknya dan dengan secepatnya agar bisa kerumah lebih awal dan bertemu dengan Hinata.

Ah, mengingat dia dirumahku dalam keadaan begini seperti memiliki istri yang menungguiku di rumah. Apalagi gadis lembut yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku selama ini. Rasanya semua rasa penat hialng hanya dengan memikirnkannya, apalagi jika dia benar-benar menjadi istriku. Aduh, pikiranku terlalu jauh.

"selamat malam u-uchiha-san" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan 90° menyambutku yang baru melepas sepatu.

"tidak usah memakai embel-embel tuan" ucapku dingin.

"baik u-uchiha-senpai" ulangnya,

"Sasuke."

"eh?"

"Sasuke saja" ulangku kali ini,

"baik sa-Sasuke-senpai." ucapnya, terasa begitu merdu ditelingaku.

"Emm, a-aku permisi melanjutkan pe-pekerjaanku Sasuke-senpai" ucapnya lagi lalu berbalik.

"bisakah kalau tidak gagap?" kataku dingin.

"eh?" lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan mimik imutnya itu, membuatku semakin gemas.

"bisakah tidak tergagap jika berbicara denganku?santai saja, aku tidak akan menggigitmu." Ulangku, berusaha melucu agar dia terlihat rileks. Namun dengan wajah stoic-ku, sepertinya itu kurang berhasil. Memang membuatnya tersenyum, namun seperti senyum yang dipaksakan.

"baik Sasuke-senpai" ucapnya cepat, mungkin agar tidak tergagap. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku menghela nafas, memang sulit seorang uchiha menjadi orang yang ramah seperti si dobe itu. Mungkin karma karena aku selalu mengatai sikap ramah naruto yang lebih mirip perilaku orang bodoh.

Normal POV

Sasuke menghrmpaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk berukuran king-size di kamarnya. Lagi-lagi pemuda tampan ini menghela nafas. Semenjak kedatangan Hinata yang menjadi pembantunya, aktifitas menghela nafas makin sering dilakukannya. Semua yang direncanakannya untuk menarik perhatian Hinata nampaknya tidak berhasil. Pertanyaan yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk Hinata agar lebih dekat pun hilang saat menatap mata Hinata. Bukannya semakin membuat Hinata tertarik malah membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. Sejak pulang tadi dia menyuruh Hinata segala macam. Dari yang normal hingga yang aneh. Dari meminta Hinata membuat jus tomat, merapikan semua buku koleksinya yang banyaaak, sampai meminta Hinata untuk memandikan ikan yang ada di akuarium di rumahnya. Bodoh kan? Sasuke juga merasakan hal itu. Apa ini yang dimaksudkan jatuh cinta bisa membuat orang gila? Sengaja Sasuke melakukan semua itu agar Hinata selalu menghadapnya. Rasanya gatal tidak memanggil nama Hinata dan tidak melihatnya. Namun dia sadar, kelakuannya hanya membuat Hinata kesulitan dan kelelahan. Sasuke tidak tega, apalagi melihat wajah bingung dan lelah Hinata saat Sasuke meminta Hinata memandikan ikannya.

Kruuuuuk

Berpikir tentang Hinata membuat tenaga Sasuke berkurang, bahkan lambungnya pun meminta asupan makanan. Sasuke segera bergegas menuju meja makan untuk mengabulkan permintaan lambungnya itu. Sasuke melihat meja makan yang bersih, terlalu bersih malah. Lalu dia ke kulkas untuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengganjal isi perutnya. Terlihat hanya beberapa bahan makanan yang harus dimasak di dalam kulkas membuat Sasuke kecewa. Biasanya jam seperti ini Sasuke masih sibuk di lokasi pekerjaannya, dan makanan telah disediakan para kru. Hinata yang tidak sengaja lewat dapur melihat Sasuke yang sedang meratapi kulkas sambil mengelus perutnya,

"Sasuke-senpai mencari apa?" Tanya Hinata, membuat muka Sasuke yang memelas mengembalikan mimik mukanya seperti biasa, dingin. Dalam keadaan lapar pun sepertinya seorang uchiha harus mempertahankan ekspresinya.

"Sasuke-senpai lapar ya? Maaf.. aku kira kau tidak pulang cepat. Dan tadi aku tak sempat masak," ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan wajah yang terlihat bersalah. Memang karena permintaan Sasuke yang aneh-aneh tadi Hinata tidak memikirkan soal dapur. Sasuke yang melihat wajah Hinata menjadi tidak enak. Karena ulahnya juga kan Hinata jadi repot dan tak sempat memasak untuknya?

"tidak apa Hinata-chan, aku tidak lapar kok." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Namun perut Sasuke sepertinya tidak mau danggap kompromi,

"Kruuuuuuuuk" terdengar kembali suara perut Sasuke. Membuat si empunya megeluarkan rona merah di wajahnya, malu karena telah berusaha bersikap cool. Hinata yang juga mendengar suara perut Sasuke mencoba menahan tawanya.

"sebentar Sasuke-senpai, akan kumasakkan nasi goreng, tidak akan lama. Duduklah dulu" ucap Hinata.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah Sasuke duduk di kursi meja makan yang jaraknya berdekatan dengan dapur. Sasuke memperhatikan sosok Hinata dari belakang yang sedang sibuk memasakkan nasi goreng untuknya. "benar-benar seperti memiliki seorang istri" pikir Sasuke sambil melamun, tidak sadar Hinata sudah menghampirinya sambil membawa sepiring nasi goreng.

"maaf agak sedikit lama Sasuke-senpai" ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan piring berisi nasi goreng dan segala peralatan makan lainnya. Setelah mengambilkan air minum untuk Sasuke Hinata berdiri di dekat Sasuke menunggu tanggapan dari majikannya tentang masakannya tersebut.

Sasuke menyendok nasi goreng yang berada di piring di depannya, mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Hinata menatap majikannya itu dengan cemas, khawatir ada yang salah dengan masakannya. Sasuke menelan butiran nasi yang telah dihaluskan di dalam mulutnya, dia terdiam, lalu menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya.

"enak" ucap Sasuke tulus, membuat wajah Hinata merona. Bukan rahasia bahwa majikannya yang seorang selebritis ini merupakan orang yang pemilih dalam masalah makanan. Bukan karena Sasuke memujinya, tetapi saat melihat mata Sasuke saat memujinya, disana Hinata untuk pertama kalinya merasakan kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh Sasuke. Membuat hati Hinata pun ikut menghangat. "mungkin, Sasuke-senpai bukan memang bukan orang dingin seperti yang kupikirkan sebelumnya"ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang sedang lahap memakan nasi gorang buatannya.

TBC

Huwaaaaah! Garing yaaa? Maaf ya minna-san kalo garing. Romancenya juga dikiiit banget. Ide ini muncul pas sebelum tidur siang, jadilah pas malem sabtu langsung ngetik chap1, dan alur cerita, padahal lagi bikin ff multi chapter juga, pair kakasaku, judulnya 'holiday' kalo sempet mampir dan review ya *cari kesempetan iklan* *digeplak reviewer*. Selama proses yang aku kepikiran takut kejadian dan alur yang aku bikin ada yang sama dengan ff lain karena ide Hinata jadi maid itu ga dikit. Mudah-mudahan enggak, amin. Oh iya, Bingung mau bales review dimana, liat di beberapa ff lain membalas review dengan cara seperti ini, jadilah saya mengikuti *ikut-ikutan aja bisanya* hehe

Lonelyclover: iyaa, awalnya salah klik pair. Maaf, hehe. makasih banyak yaa

Hyou hyouichiffer :makasih banyak , diusahakan agar semakin baik , makasiiih

Sasuhinalovers : iyaa, aga terlalu napsu publish jadi lupa diperiksa *alesan*, hehe. makasih banyak yaa

Hyuuchiha prinka : iya, udah diedit, dan ditambah disclaimernya, makasih banyak senpai

Uciha athrun ,Mizuki Kana, R : makasih banyaak

Makasih banyak ya senpai-senpai, aku bener-bener baru nulis di ffn ini soalnya. Baru sign-up sebulan lalu. Ini fic keduaku, yang pertama baru publish minggu lalu. Tegur aku kalo aku ngelakuin salah ya senpai. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan, makasiih.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : cerita monoton, garing, gaje, miss typo bertebaran, banyak kekurangan, karakter OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kejadian, alur, tempat, mohon maaf itu bersifat tidak sengaja. Cerita ini memang ide yang muncul dari pemikiranku. Dimohon tinggalkan jejak ya. Terima kritik, saran,komentar, dan masukan. Makasih **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Maid**

**Chapter 3**

Salju yang mulai turun mengalihkan para pejalan kaki pagi ini. baik pelajar, pekerja kantoran, ibu rumah tangga yang berjalan menuju tujuan mereka memperhatikan butiran salju yang mulai turun. Tidak terkecuali gadis bersurai indigo yang menatap butiran saju dengan mata iris lavendernya saat menapaki jalan menuju sekolahnya. "Untung aku sudah membawa jaket dan syal" pikir gadis bersurai indigo itu, Hinata.

Tanpa terasa Hinata sampai di sekolahnya. Tidak seperti kemarin, saat Hinata memasuki gerbang terlihat beberapa anak sudah datang. Tentu Hinata tidak akan datang sepagi kemarin mengingat tindakannya itu cukup sia-sia. Saat berjalan melewati gerbang, Hinata merasa terganggu. Ia merasakan sesuatu sedang memperhatikannya. Benar saja, ada pria yang sepertinya seumurannya menggunakan seragam yang berbeda dengan siswa-siswi yang berada di kawasan Konoha Gakuen ini. Pria bersurai merah dan bermata jade dengan lingkar hitam disekitar matanya berpaling dari objek yang diperhatikannya, setelah sadar objek tersebut menyadari tatapannya.

Kriiiiiiiiing

Bell tanda masuk berbunyi, anak-anak yang tadinya masih asik bergosip, mencontek pr, dan lainnya langsung duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Kurenai-sensei, wali kelasnya yang terkenal dengan kesangarannya itu memasuki kelas, namun dia tidak sendiri. Dibelakangnya mengekor seorang siswa yang tidak pernah dilihat siswa-siswi lainnya di kelas itu. Membuat beberapa siswi di kelas Hinata terkikik sambil memandang genit pada sosok berambut merah didepannya.

"anak-anak, perkenalkan. Dia anak baru pindahan dari amekagure, Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara, perkenalkan dirimu." ucap kurenai yang lalu disambut riuh oleh beberapa siswi genit. Gaara tidak menghiraukan sikap para siswi tersebut, dia lebih tertarik pada gadis yang menjadi objek yang menarik untuknya tadi pagi dan alasannnya datang ke Konoha Gakuen ini. Hinata, yang sejak tadi diperhatikan hanya diam, sadar sosok didepan kelas tersebut juga memperhatikannya tadi pagi. Tidak ambil pusing, Hinata mengacuhkan tatapan dari Gaara, walaupun Hinata merasa pernah mengenal tatapan itu sebelumnya.

SKIP TIME

Seperti biasanya, jam istirahat dihabiskan Hinata di perpustakaan. Karena terlalu asik membaca buku sambil melahap bentou-nya Hinata tidak sadar seseorang telah duduk dibangku yang sama dengannya, disampingnya.

"sepertinya kau benar-benar melupakanku?" ucap sosok yang berada disebelah Hinata, membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya.

"Hm?" Hinata hanya menatap pria disebelahnya, Gaara, dengan bingung. Membuat Gaara gemas dengan Hinata, sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat tatapan itu. Walaupunbaru satu kali melihatnya, Gaara sangat mengingat dan rindu akan tatapan polos Hinata itu.

FLASHBACK

Seorang gadis kecil tampak asik berlarian di taman kota. Rambut indigo gadis kecil tersebut bergoyang saat gadis kecil tersebut mencoba berlari mengejar kupu-kupu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di taman kota. Sikap over-protective ayahnya membuat ruang bermain gadis tersebut sangat terbatas. Atas bantuan sepupunya, ahirnya Hinata dapat bermain di taman kota yang sepi itu. Hinata, gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun sangat menikmati bermain di taman kota ini. Tanpa sadar kaki kecilnya yang berlarian membawanya ke semak-semak yang berada di belakang taman kota. Senyum yang diperlihatkan Hinata pudar saat kupu-kupu yang sejak tadi dikejarnya tidak terlihat lagi.

Kakinya terus melangkah, Hinata baru sadar dia sudah berada di luar kawasan taman kota. Samar-samar, Hinata mendengar isakan. Bukannya menjauh, Hinata malah mendekati dan mencari sumber suara isakan tersebut. Hinata kaget, dia mendapati seorang anak lelaki yang meringkuk.

"Kenapa kau bersedih?" Tanya Hinata sambil memegang pundak anak lelaki tersebut . secara perlahan anak lelaki tersebut menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap gadis kecil itu balik, sambil ragu-ragu anak lelaki tersebut, Gaara manjawab.

"orangtuaku mati… semuanya karena ulahku.." Gaara kembali terisak, mengingat kabar yang pagi ini dibawa oleh anak buah ayahnya. Orangtuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Ayah dan ibu Gaara berencana pulang ke Konoha dari Amekagure setelah mendengar Gaara yang merajuk karena orangtuanya tidak bisa datang ke acara ulang tahunnya.

"harusnya aku tidak perlu memaksa mereka ke konoha..hiks..aku..hiks.. sangat menyesal..hiks..karena aku mereka meninggal..hiks.." ucap Gaara sambil terbata, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai merah tersebut.

"semua bukan salahmu, semuanya telah diatur tuhan dalam takdirya. Jika kamu menangis malah membuat orangtuamu sedih kan?" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum memandang lembut anak lelaki didepannya. Gaara tertegun, merasa agak tenang karena ucapan gadis kecil tersebut.

"Hinata-samaaa" seseorang memanggil Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendatangi sumber suara. "ah, aku lupa kalau aku bersama neji-nii tadi. Aku harus pergi. Jangan menangis yaa, buatlah orangtuamu bangga dengan yang kau lakukan walaupun mereka tidak disampingmu, mereka akan selalu mengawasimu dari alam sana, jaaaa" Ucap Hinata sambil meninggalkan Gaara, menghampiri sepupunya, Neji.

"Hi-na-ta…" Gumam anak lelaki bersurai merah sambil tersenyum. Merasa ucapan gadis itu ada benarnya.

FLASHBACK END

"Ah, lupakan, aku mungkin salah orang.." ucap Gaara sambil menatap mata lavender tersebut. Tidak ingin membuat Hinata bingung dengan sikapnya. Tapi Gaara yakin, Hinata yang membuatnya tetap semangat hidup adalah Hinata yang berada di hadapannya.

"kita belum berkenalan, kita sekelas kan? Namaku Sabaku Gaara " Gaara mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang disambut Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hyuuga Hinata, panggil Hinata saja." Ucap Hinata,

"kalau begitu, panggil aku Gaara saja Hinata," Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

SKIP TIME

Hinata berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah beberapa hari ini menjadi salah satu rutinitasnya. Rumah tempat sementara Hinata bekerja. Hinata mengingat-ngingat kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi. Gaara mengajaknya pulang bersama. Walaupun sudah menolak, Gaara memaksa untuk mengantar Hinata hingga Hinata terpaksa menerima tawarannya. Gaara bersikap berbeda pada Hinata, di depan siswa lain Gaara bersikap dingin, sedangkan di hadapan Hinata sangat akrab. Dan sikap Gaara itu sempat membuat Hinata bingung.

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke, Hinata langsung mengganti bajunya dengan seragam maid. Seperti biasanya Hinata melakukan kegiatan sebagai seorang pembantu. Membersihkan toilet, merapikan segala ruangan, menyiram tanaman dan mengurus beberapa hewan peliharaan. Hinata bingung, apakah ia harus memasak atau tidak untuk tuannya, Sasuke. Setelah kejadian kemarin, Sasuke meminta nomor telepon Hinata dengan alasan agar dapat memberi tahu Hinata apakah dirinya akan pulang atau tidak. Namun, sejak tadi Hinata belum menerima kabar apapun dari Sasuke. "mungkin Sasuke terlalu sibuk dan tak sempat pulang." Pikir Hinata.

Namun pikiran Hinata nampaknya salah, pintu terdengar terbuka. Hinata yakin itu adalah Sasuke. Namun bukannya segera menghampiri Sasuke, Hinata bergegas pergi ke dapur untuk memasakkan makan malam untuk Sasuke. Setelah selesai memasak, Hinata segera menuju kamar Sasuke untuk member tahu bahwa makan malam telah siap.

"Sasuke-senpai.. makan malam telah siap" Ucap Hinata sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Namun telah lima menit Hinata melakukan hal tersebut, Sasuke tidak keluar dari kamarnya ataupun menjawab panggilan Hinata. Hinata khawatir, namun dia ragu jika langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tuan mudanya tersebut. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai!" Hinata berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya. Wajah Sasuke tampak merah, nafasnya pun berat. Hinata memposisikan kepala Sasuke di pahanya, memegang dahi Sasuke yang ternyata sangat panas. Hinata terkejut, namun ia segera memapah Sasuke menuju kasurnya.

Hinata bergegas ke dapur membuat bubur untuk Sasuke. Hari ini jadwal Sasuke memang sangat padat, apalagi sejak kemarin dia memaksakan diri untuk mempercepat proses pekerjaannya agar dapat bertemu Hinata. Didukung cuaca yang sangat dingin, maka tumbanglah Sasuke. Setelah bubur matang, Hinata membawa bubur bersama dengan beberapa obat dan kompres untuk Sasuke.

"hhh-ii-naa-thaa" Sasuke menggumamkan nama Hinata di tengah tidurnya. Hal itu sempat didengar Hinata yang baru memasuki kamar Sasuke sambil membawa bubur dan beberapa obat. Hinata menyelipkan thermometer pada ketiak Sasuke. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata mendapati angka yang tertera pada thermometer tersebut.

"Sasuke-senpai, kau harus makan bubur lalu makan obat penurun panas ya." Ucap Hinata sambil memposisikan Sasuke agar setengah duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala kasur. Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit-sedikit dan secara perlahan. Kepala Sasuke terasa sangat berat, untuk membuka mata pun terasa sulit. Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, hanya menuruti Hinata yang menyupinya bubur sedikit demi sedikit.

"aku sudah kenyang," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang agak serak. Hinata melihat isi mengkuk yang setengahnya telah berpindah ke lambung Sasuke. Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang sangat lemah, Hinata memposisikan kepala Sasuke di pundaknya untuk memudahkannya menyuapi Sasuke obat. Mungkin jika dalam keadaan sadar, saat ini Sasuke sudah merona hebat menahan malu karena posisinya ini. Setelah yakin Sasuke menelan obatnya sampai habis, Hinata membantu Sasuke untuk minum. Lalu Hinata kembali memposisikan Sasuke untuk berbaring di kasurnya.

Hinata memasangkan kompres di dahi Sasuke. Hinata sangat khawatir sengan keadaan tuan mudanya ini, dan berharap Sasuke cepat sembuh. Sudah hampir dua jam Hinata menunggui Sasuke sambil mengganti kompresannya jika sudah tidak dingin. Selama itu juga yang dilakukan Hinata hanya memandangi wajah Sasuke. Mengagumi wajah Sasuke yang tampan, "sayang dia jarang tersenyum" pikir Hinata. Tapi semenjak melihat senyuman Sasuke saat memakan nasi gorengnya, pikiran Hinata berubah. Selain tampan, Sasuke juga orang yang baik hati. Tanpa Hinata sadari, tersebar rona merah pada pipinya saat memandangi wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

Aku harus mencari Hinata. Berkatnya, aku segar saat bangun pagi ini. Untung saja hari ini aku sempat ke sekolah. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Sepertinya Hinata menjagaiku hampir semalaman. Aku sempat terbangun pukul duabelas malam dan Hinata duduk di samping kasurku dalam keadaan tertidur. Aku tak tega membangunkannya, ingin memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman tapi tenagaku masih lemah. Tapi, saat pagi aku tidak mendapati dia ada dirumahku. Yang kudapati bubur dalam panci dan sebuah notes yang dia tinggalkan, 'panaskan dulu, lalu makan bubur ini untik sarapan. Obat kutaruh di atas piring kecil diatas meja. Jangan lupa.'

Rasanya benar-bebar seperti memiliki seorang istri. Aduh, aku mulai berhayal. Sebaiknya aku harus cepat menemukannya sebelum jam istirahat berakhir. Mungkin aku harus meneleponnya, aku mengeluarkan telepon genggamku dari saku, namun aku teringat sesuatu. Pasti Hinata sedang berada di perpustakaan, sebaiknya aku segera kesana.

Seperti biasa, keadaan perpustakaan sepi, dimana biasanya Hinata duduk ya? Aku mengelilingi beberapa bagian perpustakaan hingga mencapai bagian pojokan. Aku melihat Hinata disana, segera kukencangkan langkah kakiku menuju gadis itu. Namun kuurungkan, kulihat seorang pria berambut merah duduk di samping Hinata, bercanda dengan Hinata dangan sangat akrab. Pria itu mengacak rambut Hinata dengan gemas, pipi Hinata merona,sepertinya karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Siapa pria itu? Kenapa aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya?

"Hari ini kau kuantar lagi ya?" Tanya pria itu pada Hinata,

"Tidak usah Gaara-kun, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Hinata menolak dengan sangat halus. Bagus Hinata.

"ayolah, aku memaksa Hinata.."ucap pria bernama Gaara itu. Huh, apa-apaan dia memaksa Hinata? Hinata pasti tidak bisa menolak, dia terlalu lembut. Sebaiknya aku keluar dari sini, terlalu memuakkan melihat tingkah laku pria itu dan Hinata yang tidak berdaya menolak.

Hinata's POV

From : Sasuke-senpai

Pulang sekolah langsung kerumahku. Ada hal penting.

Aku menatap layar telepon genggamku yang menunjukan pesan yang baru saja kuterima dari Sasuke-senpai. Aku bingung, ada masalah apa hingga aku harus cepat kerumahnya? Apa dia masih sakit? Semoga saja bukan. Sepertinya aku harus membatalkan janji untuk pulang bersama dengan Gaara.

"Gaara, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu." Ucapku pada Gaara yang sedang membereskan tasnya. Bel yang menandakan kegiatan sekolah berakhir memang telah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"kenapa Hinata?" tanyanya bingung,

"A-ano, aku ada urusan penting, aku harus langsung kesana."

"kemana Hinata?biar kuantar.." ucap Gaara. Aduh, jika dia mengantarku ke rumah Sasuke-senpai pasti akan menjadi masalah. Aku harus mencari alasan apa?

"Hmm, a-anoo, a-aku a-akan dijemput oleh saudaraku, aku harus menemaninya, mm-membeli buku untuk bahan ujiannya" aduh, alasan macam apa itu? Semoga Gaara percaya. Gaara menatapku sesaat, seperti berpikir, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"hmmm, baiklah, hati-hati ya, aku duluan" ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutku lalu keluar kelas. Aku menghela nafas, untung saja Gaara percaya. Sekarang aku harus cepat pergi kerumah Sasuke-senpai.

Normal POV

Saat sampai di rumah Sasuke Hinata mendapati keadaan rumah Sasuke terkunci. Hinata pikir jika Sasuke sudah dirumah dan pastinya keadaan rumah tidak terkunci. Segera Hinata mengeluarkan kunci rumah Sasuke dan membukanya. Rumah itu dalam keadaan sepi. Hinata langsung mencari keberadaan Sasuke, takut jika mendapati Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti semalam. Namun, setelah mencari kesemua ruangan, Sasuke tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Hinata bingung, untuk apa Sasuke menyuruhnya datang lebih cepat sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidak di rumah?

Hinata hanya duduk-duduk di ruang tamu menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Namun, karena bosan, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya walaupun lebih awal dari pada jadwal kerjanya.

SKIP TIME

Semua pekerjaan rumah sudah hampir semuanya dilakukan. Sampai saat ini, Sasuke belum menampakkan dirinya. Membuat Hinata semakin khawatir dan bingung. Namun, tidak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Hinata segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Okaeri Sasuke-senpai.." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia senang melihat Sasuke kembali sehat.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke sambil melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal. Sasuke masih kesal mengingat kejadian di sekolah tadi siang.

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali sembuh Sasuke-senpai. Sebenarnya ada hal penting apa?" ucap Hinata tanpa menyadari perlakuan Sasuke yang agak berbeda dari hari sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada. Pulanglah jika pekerjaanmu telah selesai."ucap Sasuke kembali ketus, sambil menatap mata Hinata dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin. Sasuke sengaja mengirim sms seperti itu pada Hinata agar hinata tidak pulang bersama Gaara. Dan sepertinya rencananya berhasil, walaupun tidak mengurangi rasa kesalnya karena kejadian tadi siang.

Hinata cukup terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke kali ini saat melihat tatapan Sasuke. Mungkin sikap seperti itu sudah biasa diperlihatkan Sasuke mengingat sikapnya yang memang selalu dingin. Namun, pada Hinata dia tidak pernah mempperlihatkan tatapan dingin seperti itu. Dan Hinata meyadarinya, tatapan Sasuke bukan seperti biasanya, ini lebih terlihat seperti orang yang marah, sangat marah. Hinata tidak berani melakukan apapun. Juga tidak berani bertanya atas perubahan muka Sasuke itu. Hinata memilih diam dan pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan amarah yang tidak tahu harus diapakannya.

TBC

Huaaaah, sepertinya yang ini lebih gariiing! Maaf yaa minna-san *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Maaf juga baru bisa update karena banyak pengganggu beberapa hari ini (berasa ada yang nungguin ajaa). Romance-nya juga belum bisa banyak nih, idenya agak mandet karena galau mikirin rapot *alesan*

Mery Chan, SuHi-18 , Hyou Hyouichiffer,Kunieda Aoi, Evil Princess, n : makasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak : ) Jangan bosen ikutin ceritanya dan review yaa : )

Troll : sebenernya kalo aku, masang bad summary Karena ga pd ama summary dadakan yang aku bikin, hehehe.

Sasuhina-caem : waduh, aku bukan agen pembantu , hehehe. Makasih banyak yaaa. Pengen sih bikin rated M, tapi… kemampuan nulis aku kayanya belum nyampe.. tapi nanti insyaAllah dicoba, hehe

Shyoul Lavaen : makasih senpai atas saran dan masukannya : ) salam kenal juga senpai : )

Makasih banyaaak semua yang udah review : )

Ditunggu masukan,saran, kritik, dan lainnya : )


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : cerita monoton, garing, gaje, miss typo bertebaran, banyak kekurangan, karakter OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kejadian, alur, tempat, mohon maaf itu bersifat tidak sengaja. Cerita ini memang ide yang muncul dari pemikiranku. Dimohon tinggalkan jejak ya. Terima kritik, saran,komentar, dan masukan. Makasih **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Maid**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

From : Gaara

Hinata, tolong katakana pada Kurenai-sensei hari ini aku izin tidak masuk. Ada urusan penting. Arigatou.

Hinata menatap layar telepon genggamnya. Masih sangat pagi, namun Gaara sudah mengirim pesan padanya. "Hari ini kan hari sabtu, mungkin Gaara ingin mengunjungi orangtuanya." Pikir Hinata yang tahu Gaara yang tinggal sendiri di Konoha seperti dirinya. Setelah memastikan seluruh peralatan sekolah dan seragam yang digunakannya lengkap Hinata segera pergi menuju sekolahnya.

Saat sampai di sekolah, Hinata tidak langsung ke kelasnya. Ia pergi dulu ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku yang akan dipergunakan untuk bahan presentasinya hari ini di kelas.

"AAAAA SASUKE-KUUUN"

Beberapa siswi berteriak mengiringi datangnya pangeran sekolah yang jarang menampakan dirinya di kawasan sekolah ini, Sasuke. Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke yang menyadari hadirnya Hinata disitu hanya melirik Hinata sedikit lalu membuang muka. Hinata bingung, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Mengapa perilakunya masih sama seperti tadi malam? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Namun semua pertanyaan itu hanya bisa disimpan Hinata dalam hati karena dia tidak mungkin berani menanyakan langsung pada Sasuke.

SKIP TIME

Tidak seperti biasanya, Hinata tidak menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan. Semua ini dikarenakan Hinata lupa membawa bentou-nya, sehingga ia membeli makanan di kantin. Hinata menjatuhkan pilihan pada takoyaki untuk makan siangnya. Saat melahap takoyaki-nya, Hinata melihat beberapa siswi yang sedang berbisik menyebut nama yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"sst, kau tahu Naruto-senpai dan Sakura-senpai sudah jadian!" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut merah, membuat Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Dalam sekejap, Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang mencengkram dadanya. Membuat selera makan Hinata memudar.

"benarkah? Kukira Sakura-senpai tidak akan menerima Naruto-senpai sampai kapanpun." Balas gadis berambut coklat yang sepertinya teman si gadis berambut merah. Hampir seluruh penduduk Konoha High School mengetahui bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura dan terus mengejarnya. Namun Sakura selalu menolak Naruto karena alasan yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

"benar! Tadi pagi aku melihat mereka datang bersama! Lalu bergandengan tangan! Sangat mesra!" ucap gadis berambut merah dengan semangat. Membuat cengkraman dalam dada Hinata terasa lebih erat.

"waaah, mereka memang serasi! Eh eh! Lihat! Itu mereka berdua!" pandangan kedua gadis yang sedang bergosip langsung beralih pada dua sosok yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Pria bersurai kuning dengan cengiran khasnya sedang menggenggam erat tangan gadis bersurai pink yang terlihat sedang tersipu.

Beberapa siswa-siswi lain yang berada di kantin itu pun memandangi kedua sejoli tersebut, tidak terkecuali Hinata. Hinata merasa matanya panas, melihat pemandangan seperti itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Memang Hinata sadar dia takkan bisa mendampingi senpai-nya yang satu itu. Apalagi mengingat cinta senpai-nya yang selalu tertuju pada satu gadis, Sakura.

Hilang sudah semua nafsu makan Hinata. Walaupun belum sarapan dan hanya seperempat bagian yang baru dimakan Hinata, ia meninggalkan makanannya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Entah kenapa hanya tempat itu yang terpikir olehnya untuk mnyembunyikan dirinya saat ini.

Dengan langkah lunglai Hinata menapaki jalan menuju rumah Sasuke. Setelah mengurung diri di salah satu bilik di toilet wanita dan menangis disana sepuasnya tidak membuat perasaannya lebih lega. Merasa sangat bodoh, untuk apa dia pergi ke konoha dan tinggal terpisah dengan orangtuanya demi seorang lelaki. Sedangkan dia tidak pernah berani melakukan apapun, dan lelaki tersebut tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya.

Hinata menghela nafasnya dengan sangat panjang. Hinata percaya pada takdir tuhan, dan ia percaya pada setiap kesedihan ada kebahagiaan yang akan dibawanya. Namun mungkin Hinata tidak dapat melepaskan pikirannya dari kejadian di kantin tadi hari ini dengan cepat, dia masih membutuhkan waktu.

Saat mencoba memasuki rumah Sasuke Hinata terkejut, pintunya tidak terkunci. Mungkin Sasuke tidak ada jadwal hari ini, sehingga ia dapat masuk sekolah dan sekarang berada di rumah. Hinata masuk tanpa menemui Sasuke dahulu, ia takut perasaan Sasuke masih belum baik walaupun Hinata tidak tahu penyebabnya.

Pekerjaan rumah dilakukan Hinata dengan tidak fokus. Sempat beberapa kali saat menyapu dan mengepel Hinata hampir memecahkan pajangan karena tidak sengaja menyenggolnya. Saat didapur Hinata hampir membuat masakannya hangus, untung dia cepat sadar dari lamunannya sebelum hangus. Dan sekarang, saat membersihkan kamar mandi pun Hinata tampak sedang mengelap kaca sambil melamun. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menginjak sabun yang dia pindahkan dari depan kaca ke lantai. Membuat badannya tidak seimbang dan limbung. Dalam sekejap, badannya ambruk dan menghantam pintu kamar mandi .

DUAKKK

Kepala Hinata sempat terbentur kenop pintu, kakinya juga terpelintir. Hinata mencoba berdiri, namun tenaganya terasa habis. Kakinya dan kepalanya pun terasa sangat sakit. Perlahan, pandangan Hinata mengabur, ia tak saadarkan diri.

Sasuke's POV

Sejak pulang sekolah yang kulakukan hanya berbaring. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, jarang sekali memiliki waktu luang seperti ini. Mungkin kalau aku sudah tidak kesal pada Hinata aku akan terus memanggilnya sejak tadi dan menyuruhnya melakukan segala hal. Gara-gara pria berambut merah bernama Gaara itu aku kesal. Mungkin harusnya aku tidak marah pada Hinata, tapi tiap mengingat wajah merona Hinata saat bersama lelaki itu aku kesal. Eh, tapi kan Hinata juga sering merona karena Naruto. Mm, tapi Naruto tidak pernah melakukan kontak seperti yang dilakukan pria berambut merah itu. Dan aku tahu Naruto mencintai siapa. Aku jadi ingat wajah si dobe itu saat memproklamirkan Sakura telah menjadi kekasihnya, lucu sekali. Apa Hinata sudah tahu ya? Apakah dia akan bersedih karena si dobe itu? Haaaah, Hinataa, kau sangat sulit kumengerti…

DUAKKK

Suara apa itu? Apa itu Hinata? Aku segera berlari mencari sumber suara,

"Hinata?" teriakku, tidak ada jawaban. Dimana Hinata? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku mencarinya ke ruang tamu, tidak ada. Ke kamar tamu, tidak ada. Dapur dan taman pun tidak ada. Toilet, itu satu-satunya tempat yang belum ku datangi. Kakiku melangkah dengan sangat cepat. Kami-sama, semoga Hinata baik-baik saja. Namun sepertinya doaku tidak dikabulkan…

"HINATAAA!"

Kulihat Hinata dalam keadaan tidak sadar bersender pada pintu kamar mandi. Kami-sama apa yang terjadi? Aku segera menggendongnya dengan cara yang dikatakan orang 'bridal style', segera membawanya ke kamar tamu yang berada di lantai satu. Perlahan, aku membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan hati-hati. aku panik, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Bajunya terlihat sedikit basah, mungkin aku harus menggantikannnya.

Aku berggegas ke kamar, asal mengambil baju di lemariku. Aku tidak boleh lama-lama meninggalkannya. Saat sampai di kamar tamu, aku bingung bagaimana cara menggantikan pakaiannya? Aku tidak ingin memanfaatkan keadaan, tapi dia akan demam jika terus menggunakan pakaian itu.

Mungkin jalan satu-satunya memang menggantikan pakaiannya. Kami-sama.. aku berjanji tidak akan berlaku yang aneh-aneh. Kubuka kancing pertama seragam maidnya, peluhku terasa menetes dari pelipisku. Lalu kancing kedua, "uugh" Hinata tampak bergerak-gerak, nampaknya dia kesakitan. Aku menelan ludah, jika kancing ketiga ini kubuka sebagian tubuhnya akan terlihat. Tepat saat kancing ketiga akan terlepas, mata Hinata terbuka!

Mataku membulat, matanya juga melotot. Melihat kearahku dan tanganku yang masih berada di pakaiannya bergantian.

"AAAAA!" Hinata berteriak, aku melepaskan peganganku pada pakaiannya dan menjauh. Hinata berusaha melemparkan guling yang berada disampingnya. Namun, tampaknya seluruh badannya masih sakit, terbukti saat mengangkat guling pun ia meringis,

"uuugh" ia mambatalkan niatnya untuk melemparku dan mengelus tangannya yang sepertinya terasa sakit.

"Hinata, sumpah, demi kami-sama aku tidak bermaksud buruk padamu. Kau pingsan tadi, dan pakaianmu basah, aku berpikir untuk menggantinya." Ucapku sambil mendekatinya, merasa dia tidak akan melempariku.

Dia hanya menatapku, tanpa berkata apapun. Matanya tiba-tiba terlihat berkaca-kaca, lalu tiba-tiba ia menangis! Aku panik! Kami-sama apa aku terlihat sejahat dan semesum itu?

"Hinataaaa, benar, aku tidak bermaksud jahat. Aku hanya ingin mengganti pakaianmu. Ini bajunya, tunjukku pada pakaian yang kuambil dari meja rias di kamar itu. Dan aku baru sadar pakaian itu hanya kemeja yang sepertinya akan terlihat kebesaran padanya. Aduh! Aku mungkin akan benar-benar dicap mesum olehnya. Namun Hinata tidak menanggapi perkataanku, dia hanya menangis sendiri. Apa penyebab dia menangis bukan karena aku mencoba membuka pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan kemeja ini?

Aku mendekatinya, dia masih menangis namun tidak melihat ke arahku. Mungkin penyebab Hinata menangis memang bukan aku.

"Na-Naruto" dia berucap sangat pelan. Mungkin agar tidak bisa kudengar apa penyebab ia menangis. Benar, penyebab ia menangis bukan aku. Melainkan si dobe itu. Aku menghampiri Hinata, merangkulnya, lalu memeluknya.. Pedih melihatnya menangis karena pria lain. Biar ia menangis melepas kesedihannya di dadaku, asalkan ia akan tersenyum esok dan seterusnya. Aku terus memeluknya sambil menggosok punggungya. Lima belas menit kemudian tangisannya mereda, namun dia tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari dadaku. Mungkin dia malu karena telah menangis di dadaku tanpa sadar.

"sudah merasa baikan?" tanyaku sambil mengelus lembut rambutnya. Perlahan dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari dadaku sambil menunduk, lalu dengan perlahan lagi mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku. Dia mengangguk.

"sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu agar tidak demam. Sebentar, aku ambilkan baju yang lain saja. ini sepertinya tidak cocok" ucapku sambil beranjak dari kasur. Namun, ada tangan yang memegang pergelangan tanganku, menahanku pergi.

"tidak apa senpai. Aku pakai baju ini saja. aku tidak ingin merepotkan senpai" ucapnya halus,

"aku tidak merasa direpotkan" ucapku meyakinkannya,

"tidak apa senpai..senpai bisa keluar dulu sebentar?aku ingin ganti baju.." ucapnya langsung, aku ingin menolak dan meyakinkannya untuk tidak menggunakan baju itu. Tapi matanya memelas, aku tidak tahan ditatapnya seperti itu. Aku menunggu diluar, memberikannya waktu untuk mengganti pakaiannya

Hinata's POV

Kakiku masih sangat sakit. Sepertinya kakiku keseleo. Dan kepalaku masih berat. Mengganti pakaian pun aku lakukan di atas kasur. Ah, aku tidak sadar ternyata bajunya hanya sebuah kemeja ini. Memang besar sekali kemeja ini, panjangnya pun sampai menutupi hingga sebagian pahaku. Tidak masalah, lagipula jika Sasuke-senpai membawakan celana juga mungkin akan sulit untukku memakainya. Aku merasa tidak enak juga tadi hampir melemparnya dengan guling karena kaget. Untung saja tidak sampai kulakukan hal itu.

"Sasuke-senpai aku sudah selesai," ucapku, dia sepertinya menungguiku di depan kamar tamu ini. Benar saja, dia langsung masuk setelah aku berkata tadi.

"Sasuke-senpai, maaf karena telah merepotkanmu. Padahal pekerjaanku belum selesai." Ucapku pada Sasuke-senpai yang baru masuk ke kamar tamu.

"tenang saja. apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya padaku. Ah, eku memang baru makan takoyaki hari ini, dan itu baru seperempatnya.

"Sudah, terimakasih senpai," ucapku berbohong, aku tidak mau merepotkan Sasuke-senpai lebih jauh.

Kruuuuuuk

Sial, perutku malah berbunyi! Sasuke-senpai menatapku sambil menahan tawa. Mukaku pasti sudah sangat merah. Ah, seperti ini mungkin perasaan Sasuke-senpai dua hari lalu saat menahan lapar.

"aku ambilkan makanan ya? Kan semua itu masakanmu, jadi tidak perlu khawatir kalau kau berpikir kau telah merepotkanku." Ucapnya yang sepertinya tahu penyebab dari penolakanku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk, tidak berani menatap Sasuke-senpai hingga ia keluar dari kamar ini.

Tidak lama, Sasuke-senpai kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi piring yang isinya lengkap dengan nasi dan lauk, serta segelas air putih. Ia lalu duduk di tepi kasur.

"arigatou senpai, maaf merepotkan.." ucapku sambil mengambil piring ditangannya, Sasuke-senpai hanya tersenyum. Kami-sama dia tampan sekali jika tersenyum! Aduh, bodohnya aku masih bisa berpikir seperti itu disaat seperti ini.

Saat tangan kananku terangkat terasa sangat sakit, mungkin tadi sempat terbentur juga. Tapi kupaksakan tangan kananku mengangkat sendok. Ah! Sendok itu malah terlepas dari genggamanku dan terjatuh kembali di piring. Sasuke-senpai yang melihatnya mengambil alih prirng di tangan kiriku.

"sudah, jangan memaksakan diri. Sebaiknya aku suapi." Ucapnya sambil menyendok nasi di piring itu lalu mengarahkannya ke mulutku.

"arogatou senpai, ma—" mulutku terlebih dulu disumbat dengan sendok yang berisi makanan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"sudahlah, jangan minta maaf lagi. aku tidak keberatan kok," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke-senpai memang tidak seperti yang kubayangkan selama ini. Dia sangat baik dan perhatian. Pipiku terasa memanas mengingat senyum Sasuke-senpai dan perlakuannya hari ini. Aduh, apa-apaan aku ini?

Setengah jam kemudian isi piring telah habis dan bersih. Aku ternyata benar-benar lapar. Sasuke-senpai yang menyadari aku yang sedang kelaparan ini hanya tersenyum.

"sudah kenyang? Mau tambah?" tanyanya, membuat wajahku memerah. Aku menggeleng, perutku memang terasa sudah penuh.

"baiklah, sekarang aku ambilkan obat dulu," ucapnya sambil keluar dari kamar tamu membawa piring bekas makanku.

Normal POV

Tidak berapa lama, Sasuke kembali sambil membawa kotak obat. Ia duduk kembali di tepi kasur, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa obat. Sasuke bergerak ke arah kaki Hinata, lalu mengoleskan obat gosok untuk otot, dan menggosok sambil mengurut mata kaki Hinata yang terlihat membiru. Lalu beralih pada siku tangan kanan Hinata dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada kakinya. Sasuke memposisikan tubuh Hinata menjadi setengah duduk, menyibak poni rata Hinata. Memperlihatkan luka di dahi Hinata karena tebentur kenop pintu kamar mandi. Sasuke mengambi kapas dan memberinya obat merah, lalu menempelkan kapas tersebut di luka Hinata.

"uuugh" Hinata meringis, tanpa sengaja mencoba menahan Sasuke yang sedang mengobati dahi Hinata dengan memegang tangan Sasuke yang memegang kapas. Dengan cepat, Sasuke meniup luka yang telah terkena obat merah tersebut, untuk meredakan sakit yang Hinata rasakan. Memang Hinata merasa lebih baik setelah ditiup, Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke yang sedang meniup lukanya tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap Hinata balik. Mereka berdua terpaku, Hinata menatap iris onyx Sasuke dan Sasuke menatap iris lavender Hinata. Waktu terasa waktu berhenti. Entah apa yang menahan mereka hingga tetap membeku dan saling menatap seperti ini. Wajah Sasuke terasa mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Dan Hinata masih membeku, tersihir dengan pesona sang majikan.

5 cm…

4 cm…

3 cm…

2 cm…

….

"TONG TONG TONG" terdengar suara lonceng jam kuno di rumah Sasuke. Jam tersebut memang bunyi setiap pergantian jam. Dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Dua mahluk yang berada di rumah tersebut terkejut. Jam yang tadinya tidak pernah dihiraukan membuat kedua mahluk tersebut kembali kea lam sadarnya.

Mereka berdua tampak gugup, mengalihkan pandangan ke berbagai tempat. Namun tanpa sengaja mereka kembali berpandangan, tidak lama kemudian Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"mmm, a-ano.." Hinata mencoba memecah keheningan dan kegugupan antara mereka berdua, kedua jari telunjuknya bertautan

"se-sebaiknya a-aku pu-pulang," Hinata kembali tergagap di depan Sasuke, padahal Sasuke telah memperingatkannya untuk tidak gagap saat bicara dengannya. Hinata mencoba berdiri dari kasur, namun badannya belum mampu untuk berdiri dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

Kedua tangan Sasuke memegangi lengan hinata, menahan agar hinata tidak terjatuh. Membuat kedua wajah mereka tidak sengaja kembali berhadapan dan saling menatap dengan jarak yang amat tipis. Sasuke yang kini segera sadar, ia mengalih kan pandangannya. Merebahkan hinata kembali ke kasur.

"mm-m se-sebaiknya kau tinggal di-disini malam ini. I-ini sudah terlalu ma-malam, tidak bai-baik pulang selarut i-ini. Apalagi ke-keadaanmu belum sehat. Tidurlah di ka-kamar ini, lagipula besok libur." ucap Sasuke tergagap, sepertinya dia tertular penyakit hinata yang satu itu. Hinata tidak bisa menolak, semua yang dikatakan Sasuke memang ada benarnya. Hinata hanya mengagguk. Sasuke yang melihat anggukan Hinata bergegas keluar dari kamar tersebut, namun dia berhenti di pintu lalu berbalik.

"semoga cepat sembuh Hinata, selamat tidur.." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum sebelum pergi setelah menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Sasuke hanya berbaring dikamarnya tanpa memejamkan mata. Masih teringat bayangan saat dirinya dan Hinata berada dalam jarak yang sangat tipis. Sasuke sendiri bingung bagaimana mereka bisa sampai dalam keadaan seperti itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, namun belum ada keinginan untuk tidur. Ia berpikir untuk menonton televisi untuk membangkitkan rasa kantuknya.

Sasuke memilih untuk menonton televisi di ruang tengah yang berada di lantai satu. Memang ada televisi di kamar sasuke, namun ia khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Menonton televisi bisa dilakukannya sambil menjaga hinata yang berada di kamar tamu yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

"uuugh… na-Naruto- senpaii" Hinata mengigau dalam tidurnya. Mungkin pikirannya belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari Naruto. Sesuai dengan perkiraan Sasuke, Hinata belum bisa tenang. Mungkin sakit di badannya dan pikirannya yang masih belum stabil membuatnya belum bisa tenang. Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata di kamar tamu.

"uuugh, sa-saakit" Hinata mengigau dengan gelisah. Sasuke yang kasihan melihat keadaan Hinata langsung pergi mencari kotak P3K untuk mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakit. Setelah mengambil segelas air putih Sasuke kembali ke kamar tamu dan menghampiri Hinata.

Sasuke memposisikan badan Hinata setengah duduk, Hinata terlihat masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Sasuke menyenderkan kepala Hinata di dadanya lalu menyuapi Hinata obat dan air putih. Setelah itu, Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata kembali ke kasur. Karena khawatir, Sasuke menarik kursi ke samping kasur dan duduk disitu untuk menjaganya. Ternyata tidak perlu menonton televisi, dengan hanya memandangi wajah Hinata yang sudah lebih tenang pun membuatnya terlelap.

Hinata membuka mata dan melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukkan waktu pukul enam pagi. Hinata memposisikan dirinya duduk, lalu menggeliatkan badannya untuk meregangkan otot-otot badannya yang terasa lebih baik. Lalu Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kamar. Ia terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang tertidur dalam keadaan duduk di samping kasurnya. Hinata mencoba kembali mengingat apa yang membawa Sasuke hingga ia tidur dengan posisi seperti ini. Setelah mengingat-ngingat, Hinata tersenyum. Walaupun samar, ia bisa mengingat Sasuke yang menyuapinya obat. Pahitnya obat bahkan masih terasa. Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke menjaganya semalaman. Pemikirannya tentang Sasuke pun semakin berubah.

Hinata mengendap, mencoba berdiri dari kasurnya. Kaki dan tangannya sudah tidak sesakit semalam, luka di dahinya pun mulai mongering. Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju keluar kamar, namun ia berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali ke kasur. Hinata mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Sasuke, lalu kembali keluar.

Hinata berjalan menuju dapur, berpikir untuk membuatkan Sasuke sarapan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Hinata membuat kopi, roti bakar, dan cream soup. Tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke sudah bangun dan memperhatikannya yang sedang membuat sarapan.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang memasak. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, siapa yang tidak tergoda melihat penampilan Hinata yang hanya dibalut kemeja kedodoran seperti itu. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus pikiran aneh dari otaknya.

Hinata berbalik untuk menyajikan sarapan yang telah dibuatnya. Terkejut melihat Sasuke yang ternyata sudah bangun.

"ohayou Sasuke-senpai.. mari sarapan.." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum menatap Sasuke,

"ohayou Hinata.."ucap Sasuke sambil menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Mereka berdua sarapan bersama dalam diam, merkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Hinata tersenyum, memandang sosok yang terlihat sangat menikmati sarapan yang dibuatnya. Orang yang telah menjaga dan mengobatinya semalaman. Sasuke yang sadar diperhatikan menujukan pandangannya pada hinata, ia tersenyum. Seolah emosi yang dipendam sasuke sejak melihat hinata bersama gaara di perpustakaan waktu itu hilang dibawa angin. Sasuke kembali menjadi sasuke yang hangat di depan hinata. Senyumnya membuat hati gadis di hadapannya ikut menghangat tanpa diketahui penyebabnya oleh gadis itu sendiri.

TBC

Agak maksain menambah romance-nya nih. Kejadiannya jadi ada yang diulang beberapa, maaf yaaa. Alurnya juga mungkin kecepetan, hehehe. Makasih yaa yang udah baca dan review : ) maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan, kalo aku ngelakuin kesalahan mohon ditegur, makasih.

n : wah, iyaa? Makasih yaaa : ) sip,walopun rate t mudah-mudahan bisa disisipkan yaa *author mesum*

Princess Psykhe ,lonelyclover, R, uciha athrun,Uciha Hikari, Sasuhina-caem, : Makasih banyaaaak yaaaa : )

SuHi-18 : di chapter ini sasu hina mulai deket senpaaai : )

Shyoul lavaen : habisnya kan hinata jarang deket ama cowo, jadilah sasuke cemburu berat, hehehe. Aku usahakan ya senpai : ) makasih banyak senpai : )

Makasih banyak ya semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaa : )

jangan bosen ikutin ceritanya dan review yaaa : )


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : cerita monoton, garing, gaje, miss typo bertebaran, banyak kekurangan, karakter OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya. Jika ada kesamaan ide, kejadian, alur, tempat, mohon maaf itu bersifat tidak sengaja. Cerita ini memang ide yang muncul dari pemikiranku. Dimohon tinggalkan jejak ya. Terima kritik, saran,komentar, dan masukan. Makasih **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Maid**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AAAAAAA" Hinata berteriak saat jam wekernya berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi saat ini, sedangkan Hinata baru bangun dari tidurnya. Padahal biasanya jam seperti ini Hinata sudah di jalan menuju sekolahnya. Dengan segera Hinata menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya secepat mungkin. Tanpa sarapan, dengan seragam dan rambut berantakan Hinata berlari keluar dari flatnya.

Salah Hinata sendiri setelah mempersiapkan alat sekolahnya ia malah melamun hingga lupa waktu. Sudah hampir tengah malam dia tidak bisa menutupkan matanya tadi malam. Karena siapa? Apa masih karena Naruto? Ternyata bukan, yang menjadi objek dari lamunan Hinata adalah pria berambut raven yang menjadi majikannya beberapa hari ini. Pria yang menjaga dan mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Hinata kemarin. Pria yang membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan mengingat senyumnya sehingga ia sulit tidur, Uchiha Sasuke.

Brukk

"Ah, go-gomen-ne" Ucap Hinata sambil mengusap dahinya yang tertabrak dengan badan seseorang dihadapannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali eh? Kesiangan?" Ucap pria yang ditabrak Hinata tadi. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui sosok yang ditabrak Hinata, dan untuk mengetahui apa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si pria tersebut untuknya. Hinata terkejut, objek lamunannya semalam berada di hadapannya dengan seragam sekolah dan helm ditangannya yang disodorkan pada Hinata.

"Sasuke-senpai? Untuk apa kesini? " Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu, cepat naik," Ucap Sasuke sambil menaiki motor sportnya, setelah menyerahkan helmnya kepada Hinata yang masih kebingungan. Hinata yang masih bingung hanya mengekori Sasuke tanpa naik ke motor.

"Apa senpai sedang libur?" Tanya Hinata yangmasih kebingungan atas kehadiran Sasuke di depan flatnya untuk menjemputnya.

"Apa itu penting? Kau lupa kalau sudah terlambat? Cepat naik." Perintah Sasuke, yang ditanggapi Hinata dengan anggukan lalu ia menaiki kursi penumpang.

"Pegangan."Ucap Sasuke singkat. Hinata hanya mencengkram seragam Sasuke karena tidak berani melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari itu. Namun, Sasuke menggas motornya dengan kencang dan membuat Hinata kaget, sehingga Hinata reflek melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke.

"Aku libur. Sampai hari ini. Istirahat untuk shooting video klip-ku" Sasuke baru menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Hinata sebelum mereka berangkat tadi. Namun, karena suara bising lalu lintas membuat Hinata tidak merespon perkataan Sasuke. Selain itu, Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia khawatir saat sampai di sekolah ada yang melihat kebersamaannya dengan pria ini.

Hinata sempat bersyukur karena terlambat, walaupun mendapat teguran dari Iruka-sensei. Tapi, karena keterlambatannya itu tidak ada yang melihat kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke. Bisa dibilang Hinata aman dari para fans Sasuke yang ganas itu.

Perasaan tegang dan malu karena dibonceng senpainya masih terbayang di benak Hinata. Tidak menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke, dan mengenal sikap Sasuke yang tidak diperlihatkan pada banyak orang.

Perasaan Hinata yang tidak menentu karena Sasuke sejak tadi malam sempat mengganggunya. Hinata sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaan yang sedang dirasakannya, dia tidak tahu dan masih buta dengan perasaan macam ini. Selama pelajaran pun Hinata berusaha memperhatikan, tidak ingin mendapat teguran untuk kedua kalinya hari ini walaupun merasa masih ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Tak terasa bel yang menunjukkan waktu istirahat telah berbunyi. Baru saja Gaara hendak mengajak Hinata untuk bersama-sama ke perpustakaan, namun gadis itu sudah tak terlihat. Ah, sudah dua hari Gaara tidak bertemu gadis itu. Dan karena keterlambatan gadis itu Gaara tidak sempat mengobrol dengannya. Setelah mengunjungi makam orangtuanya, Gaara berjanji akan menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang kembali menyinari hidupnya.

Hinata berjalan menuju perpustakaan sambil membawa bentou-nya. Hinata tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang pria yang telah menunggunya di depan perpustakaan.

Greb

"Ayo" Sebuah tangan menarik lengan Hinata menuju tempat yang berlawanan dari pintu masuk perpustakaan. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui sosok yang menarik dirinya menjauh dari perpustakaan, ia adalah Sasuke. Walaupun sepi, beberapa anak perempuan melihat kebersamaan Hinata dan Sasuke degan iri dan tatapan membunuh pada Hinata. Hinata tidak tahu dibawa kemana dirinya pergi. Dia tidak berani untuk membantah ataupun melepaskan diri dari pegangan tangan Sasuke tanpa tahu kemana arah mereka pergi.

Setelah menaiki beberapa tangga yang berada di bagian belakang sekolah, Hinata dan Sasuke dibawa ke sebuah pintu besar yang menghubungkannya dengan atap sekolah. Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya lalu mendudukan diri pada lantai atap sekolah yang cukup kotor Hinata yang lagi-lagi terkejut karena ulah Sasuke hari ini hanya mematung di depan pintu yang telah ditutuup.

"Kenapa diam saja? kemari, dan duduklah." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggosok lantai sampingnya berusaha untuk menghilangkan debu untuk Hinata duduk. Lagi-lagi Hinata tanpa protes menuruti Ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah itu.

" Mm, aku tidak bawa bentou. Lagi pula kantin penuh. Boleh aku minta bentou-mu?" Ucap Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu menyodorkan kotak bentou-nya pada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke mendorong kembali kotak bentou itu ke hadapan Hinata.

"Kita makan bersama, kau juga harus makan."

Hinata mengangguk lalu membuka kotak bentou-nya, lalu dia terdiam karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ta-tapi sumpitnya hanya satu, Sasuke-senpai.."

Sasuke menyeringai menatap Hinata yang masih betah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Suapi aku.."

"Eh?" Hinata kaget dengan Ucapan senpai-nya tersebut,

"Anggap saja bayaran untuk jemputanku tadi pagi." Ucap Sasuke yang memasang wajah stoic-nya pada Hinata bingung, memang berkat Sasuke dia hanya mendapat teguran dari Iruka-sensei. Setelah sebentar berpikir Hinata mengambil sumpitnya untuk menyuapi Sasuke.

Secara bergantian sumpit yang telah mengapit isi bentou Hinata menuju mulut Hinata dan Sasuke. Sasuke sejak tadi menahan senyum bahagianya, melihat wajah Hinata yang dihiasi rona merah karena ulahnya. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata menyuapi Sasuke, namun keadaan Sasuke yang saat ini sadar dan perasaan yang sedang mengganggu Hinata membuat rona merah tak dapat dihindari memenuhi wajahnya.

Saat berdua seperti ini membuat waktu terasa berjalan lebih cepat karena perasaan nyaman yang dirasakan keduanya. Tanpa terasa jam istirahat telah selesai, mengharuskan mereka berdua kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang pria berambut merah sejak tadi mencari keberadaan gadis berambut indigo yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya bersama orang lain hingga waktu istirahat habis.

"Hinata, aku mencarimu di perpustakaan tadi. Tapi kau tidak ada." Ucap Gaara setelah bel yang menunjukkan jam pulang berbunyi. Ia langsung menghampiri Hinata setelah Kurenai-sensei keluar kelas.

"Eh.. a-ano, a-aku tadi ke.."

"AAAAA SASUKE-KUUN" Hinata dan Gaara langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada depan kelas mereka yang ribut oleh teriakan para gadis. Siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan sang pangeran sekolah, Sasuke, yang kini sedang berjalan menuju kelas Hinata dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan yang sebenarnya sangat mengganggu.

Dengan santai, Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari pria berambut merah disebelah Hinata dan para fans-nya. Sasuke merasa tepat waktu karena dia datang sebelum Hinata pergi bersama pria berambut merah itu.

Sasuke lagi-lagi seenaknya menarik lengan Hinata sambil membawanya pergi. Dan Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa menunduk tanpa mampu protes atau melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke padanya. Hinata terlalu takut untuk melihat sekelilingya menatap dengan tatapan membunuh dan berbisik mencibir dirinya. Hal yang paling ditakutkan Hinata benar-benar terjadi, kedekatannya dengan Sasuke karena ia menjadi pembantu di rumah Sasuke mungkin membawanya kepada hal buruk.

Namun sang majikan nampaknya tidak perduli dan tidak sadar dengan sikap para fansnya yang mungkin akan melakukan hal menyeramkan. Ia terus menarik tangan Hinata, yang dia perdulikan saat ini adalah menjauhkan Hinata dari pria berambut merah tersebut.

Hinata membuka mata dari tidurnya yang tak begitu tenang. Hinata merasa enggan untuk pergi kesekoolah hari ini. Semua karena kejadian kemarin, saat Sasuke membawanya pergi dari sekolah dan memboncengnya.

Saat bekerja pun hinata tidak berani mengatakan apapun pada sasuke. Hinata takut dianggap melebih-lebihkan. Karena memang sejauh ini belum ada kejadian dimana seorang siswi diserbu oleh para fans Sasuke. Namun, semua itu terjadi karena Sasuke sendiri belum pernah dekat dengan siswi lain kecuali Hinata. Walaupun Sakura teman Sasuke dan Sakura sempat menyukainya, Sasuke tidak pernah menanggapi Sakura layaknya fansnya. Tapi, ada keyakinan jika benar ada yang begitu dekat dengan Sasuke, kemungkinan besar para fans itu akan berbuat hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Hinata hanya dapat berdoa apa yang dipikirkannya tak akan terjadi.

Setelah segala persiapan untuk sekolah dan seragamnya telah lengkap, Hinata segera bergegas menuju sekolah. Melihat keadaan depan rumahnya yang kosong, mengingatkannya bahwa senpai-nya tidak akan menjemputnya karena dia mulai shooting video-clip hari ini. Hinata bersyukur, setidaknya kemarahan fans Sasuke tidak akan bertambah padanya, walaupun ia sendiri tak yakin.

Benar saja, baru memasuki gerbang sekolah Hinata telah disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari beberapa siswi yang pastinya adalah fans Sasuke. Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya yang memang biasanya menunduk. Mendapat perhatian dari banyak orang bukanlah hal yang disukainya, apalagi perhatian yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

Hinata terus berjalan menuju lokernya tanpa menyadari beberapa tatapan selain tatapan membunuh juga ada tatapan kasian padanya. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja Hinata mendongakan kepalanya untuk membuka loker. Dihadapannya disuguhi pemandangan lokernya yang telah dicoret dengan segala macam hujatan dari para fans yang iri dengan Hinata. Dan saat membuka lokernya, langsung berserakan kertas-kertas yang kemungkinan besar isinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan tulisan pada pintu lokernya.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. Gadis culun yang bahkan tidak disadari kehadirannya oleh beberapa orang disekolah dapat berbuat apa? Mungkin diam hanya satu-satunya cara menghadapi semua ini. Hinata berpikir, waktunya bersama Sasuke hanya hingga konan kembali. dan saat Hinata sudah tidak bekerja di rumah Sasuke, dia tidak akan pernah dekat atau berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Karena menurut Hinata, mungkin Sasuke baik dan perhatian padanya karena mereka kini sering bersama. Walaupun dalam hatinya Hinata tanpa sadar berharap lebih pada perhatian Sasuke padanya.

"Heh kau!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis menarik rambut Hinata, membuat Hinata hampir terjatuh.

"Beraninya kau! Dekat dengan Sasuke kami!" Ucap seseorang lagi sambil mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga terjatuh. Hinata meringis menggapai pundaknya yang terasa sakit karena terbentur tembok, ia hanya diam dan tak dapat melakukan apapun atas perlakuan para siswi yang dapat dipastikan fans Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Terdengar suara yng membuat orang yang mengerumuni Hinata beepaling darinya. Terlihat gadis bersurai merah muda menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesal.

"Pergi kalian dari sini!" Dengan sekejap para siswi menyingkir dari hadapan Hinata. Mereka tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan ketu klub judo yang satu ini. Sakura, gadis bersurai merah muda itu membantu Hinata bangun dari jatuhnya.

" Kau selamat saat ini! Lihat saja nanti!" Ucap salah satu dari siswi yang sekarang menjauh dari keberadaan Hinata dan Sakura, beberapa siswa-siswi yang tadinya menonton kejadian tadi pun menyingkir dan kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

"Kau harusnya melawan Hinata.." Sakura membantu merapikan pakaian gadis yang di-bully karena kedekatannya dengan temannya. Teman yang pernah mengisi hatinya walapun itu dulu, karena kini telah diisi oleh Naruto.

"Cantik.. sayang banyak yang tidak menyadarinya..pantas saja Sasuke-kun menyukainya.." batin Sakura saat menatap Hinata.

"A-arigatou ha-haruno-senpai.." Ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Kejadian ini memang sudah diperkirakannya terjadi, namun belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya dalam hidup Hinata. Sakura tersenyum melihat sikap Hinata yang pemalu dan tertutu itu.

"Hati-hatilah Hinata.. mereka mereka berbahaya. Tadi kebetulan aku melihatmu, jika tidak mungkin kau kenapa-napa.."

"Ha-ha'i ha-haruno-senpai"

"Panggil aku Sakura saja Hinata-chan. Sepertinya sudah hampir bel masuk, jaga dirimu ya… jaaa" Hinata menatap kepergian Sakura. sebelumnya tidak pernah Hinata dekat dengan Sakura. walaupun tahu senpai-nya itu yang membuatnya patah hati karena kini berpacaran dengan pria yang disukainya, atau mungkin pernah disukainya. Karena perasaan sedih saat mendengar kabar itu pertama kali sudah hilang dari benak Hinata. Entah karena kebaikan Sakura tadi, atau tanpa sadar sudah ada yang menggantikan posisi Naruto di hati Hinata.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung hingga bel pulang berbunyi, keadaan masih seperti biasanya, walaupun beberapa siswi masih ada yang menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Mungkin, karena gertakan Sakura tadi pagi dan Gaara yang selalu berada di samping Hinata, para fans Sasuke tidak berani mengganggunya.

Gaara yang tahu keadaan Hinata yang kesulitan karena ulah Sasuke tidak ingin apapun terjadi pada Hinata dan tidak ingin bertanya dulu untuk kejadian kemarin. Gaara memilih untuk diam dan Hinata sendirilah yang berbicara. Dan, Gaara telah meyakinkan dirinya hari inilah dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. dia tidak ingin terlambat, apalagi menyadari tatapan Sasuke pada Hinata yang menyiratkan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Gaara pada Hinata. Gaara harus cepat, sepulang sekolah ini ia akan mengantar Hinata dan menyatakan perasaannya.

" Hinata, hari ini kita pulang bersama ya.." Ucap Gaara saat menghampiri Hinata yang sedang merapikan tasnya.

"Gaara, kakashi-sensei memanggilmu ke ruang olahraga.." Ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat pada Gaara.

"Hn? Baiklah.. aku akan kesana.. Hinata, tunggu aku di parkiran ya, aku tak akan lama." Gaara pergi meninggalkan Hinata tanpa ada rasa curiga pada beberapa siswi yang terlihat masih betah di kelasnya.

Hinata berjalan menuju parkiran yang berada disamping gedung sekolah. Keadaan sekolah sudah lumayan sepi saat ini, namun Hinata masih berupaya untuk waspada pada keadaan sekitar. Tapi, kewaspadaannya itu nampaknya tidak cukup mengamankan dirinya. Hinata ditarik dan disekap oleh seseorang, lalu ditarik menuju suatu tempat.

Hinata's POV

Gelap, aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Mataku dan mulutku di tutup oleh kain. Aku tahu, ini pasti ulah fans Sasuke-senpai.

"MMMHHH" aku mencoba berteriak sejak tadi, namun percuma. Yang terjadi malah cengkraman ditanganku semakin menguat.

Perih, terasa sesuatu melilit ditubuhku dengan kencang. Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan padaku? Tempat apa ini?

"Cih, dia pikir siapa dia. Seenaknya dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke kami, masih genit dengan Gaara pula.."

"Cih, kami sudah cukup baik tidak melakukan yang lebih dari ini!"

"Benar! Tinggalkan saja dia disini! Sebelum ada yang lihat. "

Blam!

Gelap, aku sendiri.. bagaimana ini? Kami-sama.. tolonglah aku.. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil berdoa, berdoa agar seseorang datang ke ruangan gelap yang merupakan gudang

Gaara POV

Sial, pasti mereka ingin mengerjai Hinata! aku mencari kakashi-sensei ke ruang olahraga, namun dia tidak disana. Aku disuruh oleh seorang gadis yang mengatakan kakashi-sensei ada di ruang guru namun dia juga tak ada. Beberapa kali aku dibawa berputar untuk mencari kakashi-sensei yang ternyata tidak mencariku.

Benar saja, Hinata tidak ada di kelas maupun parkiran. Aku mencari ke semua bagian sekolah, sampai aku menemui pintu gudang yang berada di belakang sekolah. Terdengar isakan dari dalam sana, itu pasti Hinata!

Sial, pintunya dikunci! Mereka tega sekali melakukan hal ini! Aku langsung mendobrak pintu ini, setelah beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Hinata ada disana, dengan keadaan terikat dan mata serta mulut tertutup! Aku membuka ikatan tali tambang yang melingkari tubuhnya, dan ikatan pada mata dan mulutnya. Aku memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya yang masih bergetar karena menangis ketakutan.

"Tenang, aku disini.. aku akan menjagamu.." Ucapku pada Hinata yang masih menangis dalam pelukanku. Hinata menarik kepalanya menjauhiku, menatapku.

"A-a-arigatou ga-Gaara-kun" Ucapnya sambil terisak kembali. Aku menghapus air mata yang ada dipipinya, mengelus kepalanya agar tenang.

"Aku akan menjagamu.. bahkan tanpa kau minta aku akan menjagamu..karena aku.." Hinata menatapku, mungkin bingung mengapa aku tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu. Mungkin aku keterlaluan jika menyatakan perasaanku pada Hinata yang masih tergoncang. Tapi aku tak ingin terlambat, sekarang aku harus mengatakannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata.. aku akan terus menjagamu dan berada disismu.. jika kau mengijinkanku.." Ucapku dengan nada sehalus mungkin. Hinata sepertinya terkejut, matanya membesar dan ia melepaskan peganganku pada lengannya.

"A-ano.. Gaara a-aku.." Hinata tampak ragu, aku setia menunggu jawabannya. Aku melihatnya, melihat sebuah bayangan yang menjauh. Itu Sasuke, mungkin lagi-lagi ingin membawa Hinata dariku. Tapi, kurasa sekarang satu sama. Aku lah yang lebih pantas mejaga Hinata, dia pasti akan membuat Hinata tersiksa. Sayang sekali ia pergi sebelum mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"En-entahlah ga-Gaara-kun, aku tak bisa men-menjawabnya sekarang.." Ucap Hinata lirih. Aku memakluminya, ia masih terguncang. Aku akan menunggunya samapai kapanpun. Lebih bail sekarag aku mengantarnya pulang.

Hinata's POV

Aku tidak mungkin kabur dari tanggung jawabku untuk menggantikan pekerjaan konan-nee. Badanku masih terasa sakit karena kejadian tadi, tapi aku tidak mungkin bolos. Untung saja tadi ada Gaara-kun, kalu tidak mungkin saja aku akan terkurung semalaman disana. Ah, tadi Gaara-kun menyatakan perasaannya. aku bingung harus berkata apa, aku merasakan perasaan sebagai teman dengannya, tidak lebih. Apalagi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan diriku tiap mengingat Sasuke-senpai. Ah, aku tidak mengerti ada apa denganku.

Pintu rumah Sasuke-senpai tidak terkunci, apa Sasuke-senpai sudah menyelesaikan shootingnya? Ah, ternyata kakashi-san yang ada didalam rumah, terlihat dia sedangasik menonton acara infotaiment di televisi. Sepertinya dia menunggu sesuatu, mungkin berita tentang video-clip Sasuke? Aku tidak tahu. aku tidak berani mengganggunya yang Nampak serius. Aku segera melakukan pekerjaanku membersihkan segala penjuru ruangan.

"Ah, ini dia.." kakashi-san menggumam sambil menegakkan badannya menghadap televisi. Aku yang sedang mengelap pajangan di ruang tamu ikut mengalihkan perhatian pada televisi.

Normal POV

Kakashi memperhatikan pemberitaan tentang artis asuhannya yang sedang menggarap video-clip di infotaiment. Namun, berita tersebut dihubung-hubungkan dengan model video-clip yang merupakan model terkenal, Karin. Gadis tersebut sepanjang waktu menempel pada Sasuke, tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang merasa cukup risih.

Namun, kedekatan ini dijadikan bahan oleh infotaiment sebagai hot gossip yang mungkin akan menarik penontonnya. Terbukti dengan pemberitaan yang dilebih-lebihkan oleh awak media yang satu itu.

"Cih, dasar.. bukannya fokus ke video-clip malah hal seperti ini yang dibicarakan." Gumam kakashi yang akhirnya menyadari ada gadis dibelakangnya, dan mengalami perubahan mimik setelah melihat pemberitaan tersebut. Kakashi menyadari perubahan pada muka Hinata, dan mengerti apa maksudnya. Ya, Hinata pasti cemburu. Kakashi menyeringai, namun tak lama. Dia ingat tadi siang setelah Sasuke ijin untuk ke sekolah sebentar mukanya sangat masam dan konsentrasinya buyar. Mungkin kakashi harus menanyakan hal ini pada Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"Ya, kakashi-san?"

"Kau pulang dengan siapa hari ini?"

"Hmm? A-ano, dengan temanku. Ada apa kakashi-san?

"Pria atau wanita?"

"Ha? Pri-pria, ada apa?"

"Hn, tak apa." kakashi menyeringai,

"Jadi itu alasan Sasuke hilang konsentrasinya sehingga menghambat proses shooting?" batin kakashi. Sasuke memang ijin saat jam istirahat shooting. Sasuke tidak memberika alasan untuk apa ia ijin, namun kakashi sudah hapal kelakuan artis asuhannya yang satu ini. Pasti ia ingin menjemput Hinata. Namun kakashi sempat bingung saat Sasuke kembali dengan wajah yang kesal. Baru sekarang kakashi tahu penyebabnya.

Sekarang Sasuke entah dimana, dia hanya bilang ingin menyegarkan pikiran pada kakashi. Yang biasanya berarti bermain-main dengan beberapa wanita di bar. Sejak hinat bekerja disini, kakashi merasa senang karena kemungkinan Sasuke untuk main-main dengan pekerjaannya ataupun dengan wanita berkurang. Namun kebiasaan Sasuke saat kesal ini sepertinya tak dapa diubah. Hinata-lah yang menjadi harapan kakashi saat ini terlihat memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Hinata telah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya, setelah membersihkan diri ia segera pamit pada kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, aku pamit"

"Hn, terimakasih Hinata-chan"

Ceklek

Sebelum Hinata membuka pintu, pintu telah terbuka oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke yang baru pulang. Entah kenapa, saat melihat wajah Sasuke Hinata mengingat berita di televise tadi. Dan ia langsung memasang wajah yang dingin pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih kesal karena kejadian tadi siang mengira sikap Hinata ini karena berpikir Hinata pasti telah berpacaran dengan Gaara. Dan Karena pemikiannya itu Sasuke hanya diam dan bersikap lebih dingin dari biasanya, membiarkan Hinata pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam padanya seperti biasa.

Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakashi tidak ingin ikut campur, biarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikannya dengan cara menreka sendiri. Toh hati tak dapat berbohong kan?

TBC

Huwaaaah! Akhir yang aneh buat chapter ini! Aku sednag merasakan authors block ato writers block ato apapun itu namanya sepertinya. Kesulitan menyusun kata-kata, padahal alur udah dibikin.. maaf ya semuanya kalo banyak kesalahan, dan kekurangan. Mikirin libur mau abis bikin banyak pikiran nih, kelas tiga banyak pikiran! Aduh jadi #curcol, maaf yaa, hehe. semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan minna-san : )

Sasuhina-caem, animea lover Ya-ha, Hizuka Miyuki: Makaasih banyaaaaaaaak : )

Shyoul lavaen : makasih ya Shyoul buat review, sasuke kan barengan terus sama Naruto pas smp dan hinata sering ngeliatin naruto, jadi deh sasuke tau, hehehe. mudah-mudahan chapter ini udah bener, hehe

RK-Hime : sekarang Hinata udah mulai sadar tuh :p ini aku coba bikin Hinata cemburu, tapi baru dikit ya.. hehe

Y. C : hmm, kayanya chap ini interaksinya aga sedikit ya.. hehe, entar diusahakan lebih yaa..

SuHi-18 : iyaa suhii, maaf ya aku baru baca pm-nya. Aku online pas mau update aja, jadilah telat baca pm, hehe

Makasih banyak yang masih sempetin waktu buat baca dan review :D semoga update-nya memuaskan, hehehe


End file.
